Secret Love
by Mercy4.8
Summary: Fanny and Patton fanfic. How they fell in love and there first date. *Chapter 7 is up!*
1. Secret Love

Secret Love

Here I sit in class

My heart is now beating fast

I love you from a glace

But my love will never get the chance

I am very shy

And you're not that type of guy

Are you in love with me too

I know I love you

Do you see me

Do you hear my plea

I'll never get the chance

So I love you from a glance

_

* * *

_

_Guess who wrote this it's a girl from the codename kid's next door. She is very firy. The guy she likes trains people._

_Tell me who you think it is when you review please!_

_This was my first Fanfiction I wrote I forgot about it._


	2. I love her

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER IF YOU DID! Heres a new poem! Review! Third chapater is coming!

* * *

**

**I Love Her**

My friends say sure

But I really do love her

She may yell

To me most of the time it sounds like a bell

Where I work it is cold

Her hand I want to hold

She is all I see

Does she love me

She hates us guys

I can tell when she lies

I hide my love

She is all I think of

Does she love me I'm not sure

All I know is that I love her

* * *

I am going to tell you who wrote the last poem it was Fanny and she wrote it about Patton.

Guess who wrote this one and who their talking about. Please Review!


	3. Fanny's POV

I do not own the Show or review

* * *

Fanny's POV

I look up from my poem I was writing to see Patton looking at me. Not in a weird way or anything. I felt my face getting warm as I look away. The bell rings and I practically ran out of the room. I went to my next class. I realized I forgot my books. So I went to my locker. I turned and stopped short at my locker was Patton. I ran around the corner so that he could not see me. I peeked around the corner and he was gone. Walking slowly up to my locker I put the combination 23, 56, 34. When it opened a note fell to the ground. I pick it up, grabbed the books I needed and ran to class. I sat down in my seat. I tried to listen to Mr. Faile, but I couldn't I kept on thinking about the note. I knew Patton wrote it but what was it about. There was a knock at the door. Mr. Faile waddled to the door and opened it. I think I forgot o breath when I saw who it was. Patton I knew was an office aid. I remember him telling me how much he hated it. I felt blood rushing to my face and I couldn't be still. When he lifted I was relieved, but sad at the same time. Mr. Faile made us read 3 chapters of this really thick book. He fell asleep so I pulled out the note and read it. It said.

_Fanny,_

_ I know it is weird that I wrote you a note. I was wondering if you weren't busy on Saturday we could maybe hang out. I heard this really cool ice cream shop in town. It's ok if you don't want to. Oh yeah Lee got a picture of something I would have never believe unless he had not showed me that picture. I am still shock about it. Maybe I can show it to you sometime. Ok I have to tell you this Fanny, we have known each other since we were in training for the KND. I bet you never what to see me ever again after I tell you this. Fanny, you yell a lot I admit but you are smart and beautiful. I think I'm in love with you Fanny._

_From,_

_Patton_

I couldn't believe it he loved me. HE WAS IN LOVE WITH ME. I was speechless for the first time in my life. I just stared at it for the rest of the class. When the last bell of the day rang every one ran to the door I usual did too, but today I just sat there in shock. Mr. Faile told me to leave for that he could. I slowly got up, walked down the water fountain. Pressed the button 4 times and was in the TND headquarters. Heard people say hi I didn't care. The last thing they saw was me slamming my door and locking it. Lying on my bed I just stared at the note. My heart was screaming he loves me back. He loves me! I stared at it and when I went to bed it was the last thing I saw that night. When I dreamed all it was the weirdest dream ever. I was lost and I only found Rachel and Patton. My friend and the guy I have liked since I first saw him. No one knows though that I like him. I am known for hating boy and yelling. That's how my secret is still a secret people don't looked deeper, because their scared. I wonder what Patton is thinking right now.

* * *

I hope you like dit. Please review and if you have any ideas on a future chapter or story for me I will use them. I will note that you gave me the idea so thanks.


	4. Patton's POV

**I own nothing! Thanks to sandystar2k, numbuh310alltheway, savannahknd, Stives117, SullieBee, and KNDFANGIRL!**

* * *

Patton's POV

I'm the most stupid guy who ever walked the planet Earth! How could I think Fanny could like a guy like me? She hates guys, and she hates me the most. She is going to kill me tomorrow. With her glossy red hair and those beautiful blue eyes….. get a hold of yourself Patton don't make a crush make you all soft.

"PATTON DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" I cringe when she yell from down stairs.

"Yes Mom." I run to the other side of my room to my back pack. I pulled out my spiral and went to my desk. I was about to open it when I noticed the cover, I felt my face pale. It was Fanny's spiral I must have grabbed it by mistake. We were in the same math class so we should have the same notes I figured. I opened to where my notes would have been. On the page was not math notes. It was a poem; I wonder what it is about.

_You are perfect for me_

_Why can't you see_

_I loved you since first sight_

_You're my secret knight_

_I love you as much as I can_

_Because you're my military man_

_I know I hide in my shell_

_But you still know me well_

_I think I love you_

_Do you love me too_

_You are brave_

_All those kids you help save_

_I freely give you my heart_

_Please don't tear it apart_

_I always want you near_

_Telling you my love is my greatest fear_

_I love you cause I can_

_Because Patton you're my military man_

I read it over and over again. She wrote a poem about me! That was a really great poem….. wait SHE LOVES ME! Fanny the girl I have had a crush on since we were cadets has a crush on me. I can't believe it. How could a guy hating girl like her like me. I go to my bed and lay down to think. Maybe she acted like she hated me more because she liked me. I thought I saw her peeking around the corner when I put the note in her locker. I repeated the poem in my head. I am perfect for her, we both are loyal to the KND and we both are tough. We both liked each other since first sight. I saved her from that gross sandwich when Gramma Stuffum attacked Moon Base a few months ago. Military man oh I get it because I'm a drill sergeant. I agree with that she hides herself behind her mask we all call it. Please don't tear it apart. Wait she never says please I think I am seeing a new side of Fanny. Yes this is a side I have never seen she has a fear. I am telling her how I feel about her in person tomorrow at lunch. I grabbed a pen and began to write.

Fanny's POV

I walked into my third class of the day, history. I bumped some one's shoulder.

"Sorry." I said and saw it was Patton.

"No I was my fault, see you around."He walked out the door.

I walked to my desk. I hate that boy making me feel this way. How can I let him make me feel…hey here my spiral is how did it get here. I saw a note on it.

_Fanny,_

_Found this on the floor in science I think this is yours._

_From,_

_Patton_

He found it. Weird I thought he has science third period oh well. I turned to the next page to write a new poem but there was something written on it already. It wasn't my hand writing, I looked at Patton's note and the writing on the page, and it was the same. How dare he write in my spiral! What the heck did he even write anyway?

_So you love me_

_I shout with glee_

_Isn't this great_

_So how about that date_

_I give you my word_

_My words will be heard_

_I will never lie_

_Be in love with you till I die_

_Even when I'm dead I will love you_

_Did you know I love you too_

_Your heart I will never break_

_My love is not fake_

_Here I am on my knee_

_I will be all I can be_

_I am your biggest fan_

_Fanny I'll be your military man_

I looked at the poem. He read my poem. This one he wrote made me felt like saying aww which I hate doing. He said he never break my heart. All the things I was scared he would do he said he wouldn't. I need to talk to him.

Afterschool

I saw him behind the school, looking up at the sky.

"What is this in my spiral?" He jumped and spun to look at me.

"A poem. Fanny I need to tell you something," He was looking at his feet. Was he scared?

"What is it?" I was getting interested.

"Well I..I..um I" He was stuttering. I can't believe it. I knew what he was going to say. His eyes were filled with love and fear. I felt something and I knew what I had to do. I walked up to him. He looked really scared. I took his face in my hands and brought his face down. Put my lips on his and kissed him. After a few seconds he still hadn't kissed back. I started to pull back when he wrapped his arm around my waist and tangled his other hand in my hair. He started to kiss back. My hands had a mind of their own one minute they were on his face the next they there in his hair. Our bodies fitted like puzzle pieces.

Normal POV

Patton and Fanny both wanted to continue but knew the relationship just start. Patton broke the kiss and pulled Fanny into a hug. Fanny whispered into Patton's ear.

"You can pick me up tomorrow at 11:30 if it is ok with you." Patton pulled back to see Fanny's face and smiled.

"Sure I will see you at 11:30."They both went home, looking forward for tomorrow.

* * *

**Promise it will be updated soon. Review please. Don't forget to tell me your ideas.**


	5. First date

**I don't own any thing! Sorry it's so short, I'll have more next time.**

* * *

Fanny's POV

I got out of the shower, blow dried my hair. I looked at my closet. Then it hit me what in the world was I going to wear. An hour my room looked like a hurricane went through it. I decided on a dark pair of blue jeans and a red tank top with a jean jacket. I brushed my hair, stopped because it wasn't going to work so I put it in a pony tail. The door bell rang I ran down stairs and I paled when I saw my dad opened it.

"So you think that you can my daughter out on a date don't you?" My dad was probably scaring him.

"DADDY!Leave him alone."Dad looked at me and let me outside. Then he slammed the door shut.

"Sorry about that Patton." I blushed

"It's ok" He was wearing baggy pants, his green jacket and the beanie.

We went for a walk in the park no one was there. We kissed, not a deep kiss just a sweet one. He broke it and grabbed my arm. I saw he was pulling me to the ice cream shop. There was no one there but us. I ordered a strawberry twist and Patton ordered a sundae. We laughed and talked as we ate our ice cream. We were there for 2 hours, but when we started walk to my house I felt like I was being watched. I turned and there was Nigel and Rachel with their mouths to the ground. Patton was a ghostly white. I was blushing but did not let go of his hand.

"Fanny I can't believe this you're on a date with Patton." Rachel said shocked.

Nigel just stood there with his mouth open. Patton looked at me that said don't worry I got your back. I know that was the truth.

* * *

**Please review and send in ideas.**


	6. Crazy MrBoss

**I will say this a head off time sorry it took me so long!**

* * *

Patton's POV

Why them it could have been anyone else but them. Rachel will never like me live this down. Fanny looked like a ghost. I squeezed her hand to let her know I was there for her. Nigel was smirking, he is lucky he is dating our leader or I would…wait his dating our leader when did this happen.

"Why are you pointing fingers at us when you two are secreting dating also." I felt really smart. I watched as a smirk appeared on Fanny's face.

"Yeah you are on a date without anyone else knowing." Fanny was having fun.

Rachel and Nigel were red. It was so funny! I grabbed Fanny's hand and ran down the street towards her house. We were little more than a third there. When I saw something moving slowly from the corner of my eye I wondered what it was. Fanny must have seen it too, because she turned in that direction of a dinner where the movement was and screamed.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE GOING? WHY ARE YOU TWO HIDING FROM US?."I'm Surprise my ear drum wasn't broken.

Out of the shadows came Bartie and Virginia, Virginia was wearing a red and black dress while Bartie was wearing Sundays best. Both blushing like mad. Knew they would end up together. I turned to see Fanny looking shocked.

"You two are dating, the world must be coming to the end." She said shock and sarcastically

I fell to the ground laughing. I heard her mutter under her breath stupid boy.

"Patton we have to go I suppose to be home in 10 minutes. And it takes 8 to get to my house." She grabbed my arm and dragged me on the ground. I jumped up as fast as I could. I had dirt all on my face and in my mouth. She laughed at the sight of me. We got to her house and before she rang the door bell. She grabbed me shirt and kissed me. She pulled away before I could respond. She opened the door and out flew her dad. He landed on me, and grabbed my shirt throwing me into his wife's SUV. I looked up to see him coming towards me and it was blurry. I saw Fanny run between us sobbing, her eyes raw from the tears.

"Daddy don't hurt him please." She whispered as she sobbed.

He just pushed her to the side, still looking only at me. I try to get up. But I slipped on my jacket that I had put around Fanny's shoulders. When I got up he punched me in the face and he did it again but missed and hit the passenger window of the van. Glass went ever where and on Fanny. I through my jacket on his head. I ran to check on her, she was curled up in a ball crying.

"Fanny are you ok?" She looked up at me and trough herself on me, she cried in the crock of my neck.

"I was so scared you were going to get hurt." She saw my eye. "Your hurt, stop moving and let me look at it."

Then something grabbed my leg, Fanny hit the ground hard. I looked into the face of Mr. Boss.

"No punk is going to date my daughter if I have something to do about it. I flew through the air, all I heard was my heart beating and Fanny crying and screaming. Pain came on impact, I saw explosions of color. The last things I heard was a woman screaming probably Fanny's mother and Fanny calling my name. I saw Fanny's face above mine tears streaming down her face. Then everything went black.

Fanny's POV

What was Daddy thinking? I couldn't breathe or think of anything but Patton. When I got to the porch Mum was screaming at Daddy. I talk Patton to stay with me. I felt for the first time I my life my heart being torn apart when Patton closed his dark brown eyes. I was going to do mouth to mouth, when I touch the back of his head something was wet. In his black hair on the back of his head was blood. I cried on to his chest. Mum came to the steps and helped me get he to the couch. She checked his pulse and the back of his head. He was knocked out Mum said he hit the corner of a step. I stayed by his side when Mum called his parents. They would be there in the morning. He looks so peaceful. I stayed by his side the entire night. I hope his ok.I wanted so badly to see his eyes open. I felt my eyes getting heavy. No I can't go to sleep I have to …. my eyes shut. I dreamed about the guy I love and me at the movies. I didn't know that Patton was dreaming the same thing.

* * *

**Patton: Why did I get hurt.**

**Fanny: Because your a stupid boy!**

**Me: No it's because Mr. Boss is crazy.**

**Please review!**


	7. Patton's dream

Thanks for reading sorry this took me so long. My friend Sullie help so SULLIE U ROCK.

* * *

Patton's POV

I was in the middle of the school courtyard, sitting with Bartie, Wally and Nigel. Hoagie was flirting with his girlfriend, Abby. I looked to see that Nigel was drooling at something behind me. I turned to see Rachel and a beautiful redhead walking toward us. I would recognize that redhead anywhere. It was Fanny. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, a red t-shirt and black stiletto heels. When Rachel and Fanny got to the table, Nigel and I were drooling like idiots.

Abby ran over and hugged Fanny. Fanny was looking at me from the corner of her eyes and was smirking. I was going to die. She walked over toward me and all I was thinking about was how incredibly hot deadly she was.

"What's up, stupid boy?" She was smirking.

I relaxed. She was probably just going to mess with me.

"You know, the clouds." I got a good glare from that. "So, what have you been up to Kochanie?"

She was just about to answer, when Virginia runs to our table, out of breath.

Bartie, who was madly in love with his girlfriend, helped her sit down.

"Bartie, we need to leave. Some idiot in my math class told Ms. Paine that I egged her house and she's out to kill me!"

In the distance, we heard screaming. Virginia shot off the chair, and bolted to Bartie's car, with Bartie close on her heels. When they got there, Bartie was having some trouble starting the car.

Fanny looked confused on how in the world a 15 year old boy could have a license.

I saw Nigel and Rachel looking at something. I turned to see Ms. Paine screaming as she raced around the corner of the school.

Virginia suddenly lost all color in her face, and was screaming, "BARTIE, HURRY UP! SHE'S GETTING CLOSER! START THE DAMN CAR!" The last word quickly turned into a freaked out yelp as Bartie floored it.

SCREEEEECCCCHHHH!

Ms. Paine saw this, and bolted out of the parking lot of the school after them.

We laughed so hard, we were in tears. Wally was the first to recover.

"Well, this has been loads of fun," he said, still snickering, "but I need to go get Kooks from cheer practice."

After he left, Nigel and I discussed what time I should be over at his house.

That all changed when Rachel asked if she and Fanny could come as well.

Nigel is like Jell-O. Easy to break, and easily gives in.

3 Hours Later

When I got to Nigel's house, I was surprised who opened the door.

"If you're wondering where the Wimp is, he's in the den trying to convince Rachel not to sketch him." She said.

Fanny and I walked into the den, which was in the basement, where Rachel was begging Nigel for her to be able to sketch him.

When Nigel spotted me and Fanny, he jumped up off the stool, grabbed us, sat me down and put Fanny on my lap. Before either of us could blink, he turned Rachel.

"Sketch _them_!" he yelled at her.

Rachel looked at us and immediately told us how to pose. We weren't happy about it AT ALL!

Right as we nearly got perfect, the door to the basement slammed shut at the top of the stairs. Fanny and I were about to look, but Rachel yelled, "NO! DON'T YOU TWO DARE MOVE! I FINALLY GOT YOU IN THE PERFECT POSE! Oh, hi Bartie and Virginia."

Both Bartie and Virginia looked at us, and their eyes resembled saucers. Rachel explained to them what was going on.

"Yeah," said Nigel, once his girlfriend was done explaining, "and don't to anything to make them move an inch, because it took Rachel here 3 HOURS to get them to look like they love each other."

"Well," said Bartie, looking at Rachel, "you sure did make them look in love."

Virginia said, "Hey Fanny, mind if we switch places." Fanny very nearly got up, but Rachel sat on her, keeping her laying down with her back against my chest.

"Ho, no you don't!" said Bartie, grabbing Virginia around the waist. "Not while I'm still breathing."

I couldn't help but smirk. "You're not jealous, are you Bartie?" Sarcasm was coating my words.

Virginia was laughing her head off as scarlet red blush began to cover Bartie's face.

"Okay, okay, you are distracting both me and my not-so-pretty models."

Both Fanny and I were glaring daggers at the back of Rachel's head.

As Rachel was pushing Bartie and Virginia out, the latter, a.k.a., Virginia, turned around and said to me and Fanny, "Don't have too much fun, now, lovebirds."

I started to choke on air, Fanny face turned to the same shade as her hair and Nigel was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair.

We sat there for 3 more hours. I started to get lost in Fanny's big blues eyes. The longer we stayed that way the more it felt natural. After a long time Rachel got up beaming in pride. She looked at us.

" You guys did great even though you guys annoy each other to death." She stopped short when she noticed we weren't paying attention to what she was saying.

I just stared into her eyes while leaning closer, my eyes closed. Our lips were centimeters apart and a phone rang.

My eyes shoot open. I tried to sit up, but all I felt was pain. Every thing hurt my arms, my legs, but mostly my head. Near by a clock said it was 12:30. When my eyes started to use to the dark I noticed I was in Fanny's living room. I felt something holding my hand. I turned my head to see Fanny holding my hold I tight my grip on her hand. She was smiling about something she was dreaming about. I couldn't help but smile as I relaxed into the couch. Sleep took me but before it did Fanny's peaceful face was the last thing I saw.

* * *

Hope you like this please review


End file.
